


夜海

by Evelynnnnn0504



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 汶羿复兴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynnnnn0504/pseuds/Evelynnnnn0504
Kudos: 2





	夜海

他们在后台一起听演播厅传来的倒数，12点钟声响起时，身后传来一阵压迫感，一只手握住了自己准备抬起鼓掌的右手。

遒劲的指节过于熟悉，他不禁全身瞬间绷紧，感受落在脖颈后不规律的呼吸，两腿微微发软。

好在李汶翰并没有再多的举动，随着人群散去回到了自己的候场位上。嘉羿直到上台前都紧绷着，目光像被钉在舞台上，一点也不敢往别的方向偏离，心脏在胸腔里猛烈撞击得几乎缺氧。

谢了幕他被巨大的力量扯着跑，人潮拥挤根本无人注意两个人的缺失。他们一路狂奔出闷热的演播厅，穿过噬人的夜色，最后被推倒在巨大的礁石上，脚踝上是飞溅的海浪。

纵是海口，冬日的夜晚也是凉薄的，汗湿的衬衫被凛冽的海风一吹，他控制不住地开始颤抖。李汶翰压在他面前，目光深沉如黯黑的海面，扯衫的银丝反耀着月光，在风中飘摇如要将他淹没的海浪。

来不及开口质问就被暴戾的吻封住，后脑勺不重不轻地磕到背后的礁石，传来一阵海水尘封的泥腥味。李汶翰这方面向来粗鲁，连拿手垫一下后脑勺都不知道。他有点想笑，分手这么久了，一句话不说就想做点什么，还真是跟以前一样自以为是。他就这样被动承受着，不推搡也不回应，当一尊安静美艳的雕像。

得不到回馈的李汶翰愈加蛮横，撕咬着软唇想撬开嘉羿的贝齿，甜腻的血腥味很快四散开来。嘉羿毫无反应，一直垂着眼冷冷地看李汶翰黑暗中的慌乱。

“张嘴。”李汶翰无果，掐着他的下巴咬牙切齿地命令。他的嘴角还有蹭上的血迹，眼神凶戾。

原来的他是温柔的，从什么时候开始两人变成了现在这样呢。嘉羿出神地思考，眼神在李汶翰的眼里是那么空洞，甚至看不见自己的倒影。嘉羿今天的妆容在眼尾点了颗痣，看上去更加的桀骜不驯。李汶翰感觉体内有团火，燥热地横冲直撞正逐渐脱离控制。

嘉羿不敢相信李汶翰会拿信息素逼迫自己。铺天盖地的威士忌味挟着海风包裹下来时，毫不对调的咸涩和辛辣气息刺激得他想落荒而逃，浑身却软到站不住，被死死地抵在粗砺的礁石上。李汶翰还嫌不够地将他袖口的飘带紧紧系住双手。

这个程度明天是会留下痕迹的啊.....但李汶翰不会在意的，他在乎的只有自己。就像自己已经无处可逃，绑住双手根本只是多此一举，他却只会为了满足自己的控制本能随心所欲。就像他一向讨厌床上被束缚或者命令，刚开始的时候李汶翰还会敷衍回应两句，后来直接无视过去，他也不再提了，只是像现在这样轻巧地冷笑。

冷笑让李汶翰心里更加毛躁。他将嘉羿绑住地双手举过头顶摁在礁石上，不管粗砺的岩石会在那细嫩的肌肤上留下斑驳的擦伤。被信息素挟持的嘉羿只能由着omega的本能顺从alpha的一切欲望，他乖巧却并不情愿地被启开唇齿，迎合凶猛的气息和蛮横的舌头。伴随着撕咬，他已经不知道疼痛时来自于心里还是千疮百孔的唇舌，口腔一片火辣，齿关被迫一直张开，涎液不受控制地顺着嘴角淌下，留下深浅的水痕在月光下反射着光亮，刺到眼睛里。李汶翰放过他酸肿的嘴，顺着粼粼的水痕一路亲咬下去。丝毫不顾忌会在显眼的地方留下痕迹。

他在嘉羿的下巴厮磨了很久，沿着鲜明的下颚线。以前他们交//合的时候李汶翰就喜欢叼着他这里细致反复地啃咬，面对面地进入，嘉羿的腿被开得很大，膝盖都快被折到耳边，一米八三的大男孩，被锁在李汶翰壮硕的身躯下像束手无措的雪白小狗，只有喘息的唇和哭泣的眼泛着夺人的粉。这个姿势能带给他极大的满足感，看嘉羿被锁在自己身下，随着自己的动作一耸一耸却逃不出怀抱，脑袋不重不轻地顶到床板发出规律的撞击声，做得狠了他还会打起哭嗝，使不上劲的手软软地抵在自己胸口抽抽噎噎地求饶：“腿....要抽....抽筋了....”

他在催他快一点，而他每次只会俯下身去慢慢地啃咬他的下颚，强迫他腿开得更大，被折磨得更久，整个人都在怀里颤栗，是只属于他的小宠物。

而不像现在，虽然整个人也在颤抖，却没有一丝丝情欲，只是冷冷的没有温度的迎合， 顺着omega的本能。愈是这样愈是激起他心中的不甘，嘴上的力气大了好几分。嘉羿瘦了太多，薄薄的下颌没多会便满布齿痕。他顺着脖颈往下，在腺体旁停留了很久。嘉羿的信息素很微弱，他嗅了很久，惹得omega本能地又软了几分，身后开始湿润。他的信息有一点不同，具体哪里不同又说不上来。他拿齿间细细地在脆弱的腺体上摩擦，嘉羿情绪一下被打开，惊恐地用尽力气想逃脱。

“不要.....不要标记我......”

他终是心软，放过了那片有着致命引力的软肉，眼神复杂地拭掉嘉羿汹涌的泪水，把人翻过去正面抵在石头上一把脱//掉黑色的紧身裤。直接的寒冷叫嘉羿缩紧了身子，欲流的眼泪被冻在眼眶。李汶翰的那里已经等了很久，气势凌人地在他股间蹭了几下就直接地全根没入。除了暴戾的亲吻没有任何的前//戏，再敏感的omega也难以承受这样粗糙的对待，他没忍住一声痛苦的哀嚎，身体扭动着想逃离，只是隔着薄薄的衬衫被礁石划得生疼，胸口一下就肿胀起来，泪如瀑下。

即便这样他没没有再多求饶，只是默默地承受着身体的颤抖，咬着遍体鳞伤的嘴唇倾泻着泪水。李汶翰两手撑在石头上，将嘉羿牢牢锁在自己和礁石中间，盯着他隐忍的侧脸粗暴地要他，每一下都退到最外再顶进最深，每一下都把他狠狠地抵在崎岖不平的石头上。嘉羿的身后是撕裂的火辣，前胸是摩擦后密布的刺痛，omega的本能还迫使自己去包裹迎合那东西。他屈辱极了，干脆闭上眼，心无所冀。任自己在疼痛中麻木，李汶翰粗重的申/吟在耳边放大如同野兽进食前的压抑。他像被钉在礁石上献祭的礼品，任他以前的Alpha剖食宰割。毫无快感，身体里只有绝望和疼痛。但怪不了任何人。他们分手了这么久，已经没有再亲热的理由了，他本应在12点钟声回荡地时候就甩开他的手，但他没有。

他应该的，但他犹豫了。不知道是自己踌躇了，还是因为感到肚子里的孩子对生父的渴望。

没错，他怀孕了，在最危险的头两个月。他一直没有想好要不要留下这个孩子，也没想好要不要告诉李汶翰。他太清楚自己还爱着，但也理智上清楚他们没有未来。他永远做不到真正的乖顺与臣服，李汶翰也做不到割舍和退让。

他没想到李汶翰在要了他之后还会继续，甚至撞向他的生//殖/腔。腔口脆弱的软肉被顶到的瞬间他浑身的血液都凝固了，从头顶寒到了脚底，本能地护向自己的肚子喊着“不要”。在欲望里的李汶翰只觉得这是嘉羿对他的反抗，以前他从来都是顺着自己胡来，一次次成结然后吃药的，凭什么这次不行。

他更狠戾往那里冲撞，顶着那道缝碾磨。嘉羿内心是巨大的恐惧，张着嘴除了“不要”却什么也说不出来。他还没想清楚要不要告诉李汶翰，他脑内一团乱麻。刚才被从后面侵占了太久，他已经没有力气去护住自己的宝宝。他深深地吸了一口气，主动对上李汶翰的目光，用讨好的语气求饶。

”汶翰......“

有多久嘉羿没有这样叫自己了。李汶翰停下了身下的动作，望向那人的眼里覆上了些许柔情。

”汶翰......今天不进去，好吗？“

”为什么。”嘉羿楚楚可怜的模样叫李汶翰于心不忍，却不甘愿无端地退步。

“我不......舒服。”因为怀孕，但是他说不出口。

李汶翰叹了口气，嘉羿以为抓到了希望，抬眼只看到黝暗的眸子。

“新新” 李汶翰唤他小名， “当时分手是你单方面提的，我从没答应，已经过去这么久了，为什么你还是不听话呢....”

李汶翰就着后入的姿势紧紧抱住他，喘息的龟///头嵌入了些许脆弱的缝隙

“新新，别闹了，我不可能让你离开我......”

说着李汶翰将他转过来放到沙滩上，夜间的沙滩是潮湿的，贝类和沙砾硌着细嫩的后背。搁浅的海水咸腥刺骨。李汶翰就在这样的砂石上推起他的衬衫，一一吮过方才划出的擦伤，冰凉的伤口碰上火热的唇舌，每一下都刺激得他由里而外的颤栗。

李汶翰永远不会为自己让步。一滴泪水无声地滑过，嘉羿突然就明白了自己想要的决定。

他牵起嘴角，扯得辛夷的伤口漫出新的血味。他悉数咽下，笑着，抬手勾上李汶翰的后脖颈。他的手还被绑着，做这个动作牵扯了整个上身，他却感觉不到疼，也许是被冷风吹的麻木了。

李汶翰惊喜地抬头看他，看见熟悉的巧笑倩兮的面庞，心中大喜。

“新新，你想通了？”

嘉羿回给他温和的笑与轻轻的点头。

李汶翰大喜过望，抱着他温柔地亲吻。这一次嘉羿主动地回应，热情得像他们初识的时候。他脑子里想着那时的李汶翰，阳光、明朗、幽默，却会在自己强颜欢笑之后在摄像机看不到的角落开导慰藉他。那时候的李汶翰是闪耀的，他甘之如饴地追随，享受太阳温暖的光辉。

他是那么积极想赶上李汶翰的步伐，与他比肩，与他一同出道，一同分享荣光。他一如既往地深爱着他的太阳，他的太阳却有一天对他说，你没以前乖了。

他没有，他只是有的时候秉着自己地直觉做事，因为他想更优秀，他也想做可以温暖李汶翰的太阳。但是李汶翰对他说，你变了。

只有他心里清楚，即使再心痛，他心中的爱从未消减。

“李汶翰，我一直爱你，只是选择不再在一起。”

嘉羿在心里说。忍着身下的剧痛攀腿缠上他眷念的健硕的身躯。幸好宝宝还小，还只是个不规则的小气泡，不然若是有了手脚蹬他一腿，他只怕自己会立刻丢盔弃甲。

“汶翰...”他缱绻念着他的名字，终于放出一点点自己信息素给alpha, 自己都没有注意清雅的花香里有一丝极其淡的柑橘清香。

李汶翰贪婪地嗅着久违的信息素，不自觉红了眼眶。他掰开嘉羿细长的双腿弯折到胸口，摆成原来他最爱的姿势，深深地进入，又俯下腰亲他的下颌从而进的更深。嘉羿也不再压抑自己的本能，有着疼痛和被占据的满足发出软绵的喂叹。“汶翰......”他粘腻地讨吻，乖巧地在他脸颊磨蹭，仿佛回到最初相爱的时光。李汶翰在这幻象中沉沦，清脆的交//合水声在潮汐的暗咏中格外悦耳。他没费多大力气进入了着朝思暮想的生/殖//腔，丝毫没注意嘉羿急促的呼吸，涨红的面颊和剧烈颤抖的腰腹，毕竟他每次被操进这里的时候都一向敏感。

他享受着腔体的温热，兴许是时隔太久的原因，亦或是嘉羿的妥协，今天的生/殖/腔分外温暖湿润，分外急促地收缩包裹着自己的欢愉。他成结的时候抱住嘉羿，前所未有地紧，才发现怀中的人身体不自然的冰凉，战栗得如同海浪中伶仃的泡沫。

“新新，你怎么了。”他焦急地捧起嘉羿苍白瘦削的小脸，伤口遍布的双唇几乎看不见血色。他这才发现身下不正常的温热，一低头是泛滥的鲜红，还在汩汩地蔓延。

他蓦地明白嘉羿信息素里那一丝不寻常味道的原因。瞬间如坠海底，开口的声音颤抖飘渺：“新新....你.....”

“不怪你。”嘉羿的声音气若游丝，却扯出他许久未见的，一个极其轻松的笑。

“我爱你，李汶翰。”他说，音色平和，“但只是爱你。”

他用这辈子都无法跨越的阴影，在两人不该互相折磨的爱情中间，划下了不敢去触碰的一片，夜色里无边无底的海。


End file.
